


petrichor and peppermint and burnt tea

by minormixolydian



Series: incompetent vampire thy name is imai lisa [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, lisa isn't a good vampire but she's trying, yukina and rei cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minormixolydian/pseuds/minormixolydian
Summary: It's that time of the month again for Lisa, and this time she decides to be more creative and less dependent on Sayo. Meanwhile, Sayo's starting to think Lisa might not actually need her anymore.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: incompetent vampire thy name is imai lisa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	petrichor and peppermint and burnt tea

Lisa wakes up with a headache the size of an elephant and a thirst as strong as a desert in her throat and shivering like a lead despite it being a sweltering summer day and knows it's that time of the month. Andf if she somehow doesn't know already, her phone has just buzzed with a text from Sayo. _Good morning_ and _It has been almost a month since your last dose. There's no band practice today, would you like me to come to your house?_ or something bold like that. Sayo's growing bolder and more proactive and it almost makes Lisa happy if she doesn't know what exactly Sayo wants, which isn't Lisa herself. 

Lisa is a vampire. Thanks to her father's lineage when she bites to feed she also injects a drug-like substance. Sayo called it nectar once, while she was high as kite and waxing poetry that would make Ono Komachi blush. Sayo can be a hypocrite sometimes. She'll frown if Lisa so much as jokes about weed, but she gets high on vampire nectar like a weedhead herself. Like clockwork she nags Lisa to suck her blood, even going so far as kissing Lisa when she feels it's not enough, tongue and all, to get her dose. Which, again, would be sweet… _If I'm not a vampire._

Lisa laughs bitterly, because if she wasn't not a vampire Sayo wouldn't look twice at her anyway. As it is, Sayo won't let Lisa hug her outside of feeding time, let alone kiss her. They're just bandmates who spend a lot of time together due to practicing music or baking, but no more than that. But Lisa is a vampire, and she's even the impossible kind of vampire that's born to vampire parents. Normally vampires don't breed the human way, they sire on purpose through biting live warm-blooded humans for that. Lisa's parents thought they were safe, except Lisa's mother's lineage occasionally springs a strong magic that grants even impossible wishes. For Lisa it means that when Yukina and her got into a fight as kids and Yukina accused her of lying, since then Lisa has never been able to lie to Yukina straightforwardly. For her parents, because Lisa's father must've wished for a child despite their condition, Lisa comes into existence, and because she's not supposed to exist normally, unlike her parents who can make due with animal blood, Lisa needs to regularly feed on humans. 

Which brings her back to Sayo. Lisa's fangs itch at the thought of Sayo's sweet, sweet blood, and she feels guilty immediately, because getting her blood sucked so often isn't good for Sayo either. Sayo likes to pretend she's strong but Lisa can see she's growing thinner and paler. Lisa wants to pretend she hasn't seen the message but her headache decides to punish her for that, and anyway she's seeing Rei today, so she isn't really lying to Sayo when she replies _sorry babe I'm not feeling so good today but we'll have that date tomorrow ;)_. It's probably not too smart of her to say she's not feeling well and make Sayo worried but whatever, Lisa doesn't like lying to Sayo either. Under her scary look and stern attitude Sayo's made of marshmallow. And Sayo's dedicated to Roselia, she'll do anything to make sure everything sails smooth, including ensuring their bassist never collapse from anemia ever again. It's just that she's getting addicted to getting her blood sucked, which can't actually be good for her either. But Lisa still can't deny her, which just goes to show Lisa's that bad of a vampire, falling for a human like that. 

But that's why Lisa's meeting Rei, to solve the problem. There aren't many vampires in this area because vampires are territorial, and Lisa's never met another one her age. Plus Rei knows stuff and is well connected, and she promises Lisa she might be able to help. Making up her mind, Lisa writhes in bed until her headache lessens and she can stand. 

* * *

Sayo frowns at the text she gets from Lisa, making Yukina look up from her where she's been trying to transfer her thoughts to the empty paper on the table. They're meeting just the two of them since Yukina needs help with writing a new song. 

"What's wrong?" asks Yukina. 

"Imai-san says she's not feeling well today. And I'm worried she's fasting again." Yukina knows about Lisa's condition after catching her feeding on Sayo in CiRCLE, which isn't a memory Sayo likes to revisit for how stupid they were being, but on the other hand it's nice to have someone to consult, and that someone being Lisa's oldest friend too. Especially since lately Lisa seems to be avoiding the subject of scheduling a regular feeding. Lisa has always been reluctant to feed, which was how Sayo learned of her condition, and come to think of it how Yukina learned of it as well. But since telling Yukina, she's been even more reluctant. 

Sometimes Sayo wonders if it's not just feeding in general that Lisa shies away from, but if it's because it's Sayo herself. She seemed to be seriously considering feeding Yukina, and has admitted that in the past Yukina was too much of a temptation that she had to cut off contact for a while. If Sayo hadn't accidentally found her while she's in a dire strait Lisa surely wouldn't have considered Sayo at all. Sayo knows Lisa hates becoming a burden to anyone, which she thinks is either her vampire thing meeting her personality in the worst way. But no matter what Sayo does Lisa still won't rely on her, in fact she's going even longer between feeding. 

Sayo shakes herself out of her thoughts as Yukina says, "If you're worried why don't you come visit her later anyway? She's supposedly having what's her name, RAS's bassist over at her house." 

"Wakana-san?" Sayo says, an uncomfortable feeling that's too close to jealousy rising in her. She tries to dismiss it, tells herself Lisa's allowed to have anyone she wants come over, they're not officially going out. But that just makes it more painful. Sayo wrings out, "Why? Is she also a vampire?" 

Yukina shrugs. "Lisa wouldn't say clearly, but it's more than likely related. I thought you'd know more about it," she says delicately, which is a bit odd to hear from Yukina if Sayo isn't currently fighting her irrational feelings. 

"No, I don't know," Sayo bites out. She can't stop thinking about it. Why Rei? Why hide from Sayo that Lisa's meeting up with her, and not just that but inviting her to her place? Sure, Rei's taller than Sayo, looks cooler, seems more mature. She's not really Sayo's type, but she can see it. So what if she's Lisa's type, and she's just stuck with Sayo because of circumstances, because Lisa's too kind to involve other people and Sayo's already found out about her anyway? And what would Sayo do then? 

Sayo tries not to think about it, it's just baseless worry for now, but she can't concentrate on her music. Finally she says, "Minato-san, can we move elsewhere? It's too hot." 

Yukina's giving her a look so pointed Sayo knows she's seen through her anyway. "My house, then. Just one thing, Sayo, about this thing you have with Lisa. I won't pretend to understand and it's not my business anyway, but make sure it doesn't affect Roselia." 

"Of course not," Sayo promises and means it, because if there's one thing uniting Sayo and Lisa it's Roselia. 

Although she's not doing anything wrong, she's just visiting Yukina's house, which happens to be right next to Lisa's house, Sayo still kind of feel like a creep, and enters Yukina's house like one. Yukina gives her the stink eye. 

"Are you sure you don't want to just ring her door?" Yukina asks. 

Sayo shakes her head, answers self-deprecratingly, "She doesn't want to see me today." 

Now it's Yukina's turn to shake her head as she lets Sayo into her room. Come to think of it, Sayo's never been in here before. It's a sparse room similar to her own - she feels a renewed sense of fondness and solidarity with Yukina - and it has a french door facing Lisa's room. Which so happens to have its curtains open right now, so Sayo can see Lisa sitting on her bed and - her heart stops a bit - Rei standing over her. Rei is bending forward, Lisa is pulling her by the collar almost as if she's trying to rip off Rei's shirt. And Rei's tilting Lisa's head up by her chin, and then their lips meet. Even though a part of her is telling her to stop staring, Sayo can't look away until Yukina drags the curtains closed after what feels like an eternity. 

Yukina seems equally wide-eyed and even confused as she says, "Sayo, you know I wasn't inviting you for this purpose." 

"What?" Sayo says, still processing what she's just seen. 

Yukina insists, "And neither does Lisa intend to show you. Lisa's just chronically unable to close her curtains." 

Oh, that business. Sayo slowly shakes her head, though the image of Lisa and Rei kissing _in Lisa's room_ remains. She tries to speak like normal. "Don't worry, I understand. I'm perfectly calm. I'm not going to jump through the balconies and break into Imai-san's room and beat Wakana-san, and not just because Wakana-san looks like she can beat me with one hand tied to her back." 

Yukina still looks at her worriedly. "Well, as long as you don't do anything rash. And, If I may suggest, try talking to Lisa first? I've heard that's what couples do." 

Sayo tries to smile because Yukina is awkward but she's trying, for the good of Roselia. But that's also the problem: Sayo and Lisa aren't a couple, so there's nothing to talk about. 

* * *

Her throat stinks and burns and even after she's swallowed her guts feel like they're dying on her. Lisa tries not to vomit all over Rei, who's watching her with worry. The gross feeling eventually passes and Lisa presses her face on her knees, drinks air even though as a vampire she doesn't need to, just to make the nastiness go away quicker. 

Rei asks, "Talk to me, Lisa-san. If you're still feeling nauseous - actually I'm not sure it's possible for our kind to feel that, but I've made sure everything was hygienic." 

Lisa grunts. She clears her throat and speaks with a scratchy voice. "No, the blood's fine. You're okay, aren't you? So it's just me, but I'm fine now." 

She really isn't. Rei got synthetic human blood from somewhere that she swears isn't illegal and Lisa believes her. So Lisa tried that, and nearly gagged on it, so then she tried a nearly expired blood bag that Rei's also somehow got not illegally, and that makes her sick too. Even animal blood fresh from the butchery makes her sick, and finally the only thing that sort of works is having Rei feed her mouth to mouth. So Lisa's mortification isn't just coming from her revolting stomach, but Rei assures her it's normal. The mouth to mouth, not the rejection to blood, the latter apparently is a big sign that something's wrong with a vampire. As if Lisa needs more proof that she's doing the vampire thing wrong. 

The mattress sinks as Rei sits next to her and rubs circles on her back. Rei says carefully, "But you don't have the same problem with live feeding." 

Lisa tries not to sigh. Rei is nice and kind and sweet but she misses Sayo, she even misses Sayo's scolding her. She misses more the intoxicating taste of Sayo's blood, the unique blend of petrichor, peppermint, and a strong bitterness of burnt tea. But since that's the cause of her current humiliation in front of Rei she pushes the thought back. Lisa answers, "No…well probably not. I haven't tried recently." 

Then Lisa tries to pay Rei for her troubles, is refused, and they finally settle on cookies. She thinks that's in no way appropriate, but Rei says to wait until they're sure Lisa won't have problems. But Lisa's resolved not to trouble Rei again even if she does. Having a vampire friend her own age is too valuable to spoil. 

Which she does. For a while everything seems fine and Lisa can go through her daily activities like normal. She goes to school for summer classes, works at the mart with Moca, goes to Roselia sessions. One thing, though, is that Sayo's been refusing her invitations to bake cookies together. She's busy, she says, and something stops Lisa from asking with what. In fact Sayo's been spending less and less time with Lisa. She's gone back to the way they were before everything, kind of ignoring Lisa unless Roselia business makes them talk to each other. It makes her heart ache, but she thinks it's for the best, it's not good for humans to associate with vampires. Lisa's kind get a lot more from the relationship, and sooner or later the human's sucked dry and the vampire simply moves on. 

But she still misses spending time with Sayo, just the two of them talking about cookies, about baking, about Hina, about anything and everything under the sun, and having someone who would listen to her worries without judging and reassures her simply by being with her. 

Then her heartache turned into a literal physical ache with vengeance and Lisa wakes up one day, three days away from Roselia's next show, aching all over her body and nauseous. And she's so very thirsty. Lisa panics and tries to contact Rei, but she's away on RAS business for the whole week, and her parents are visiting her mother's older clan siblings in Netherlands, so she's left to forcing down the synthetic blood Rei had left her. It's as disgusting as ever and not at all filling, and Lisa finds herself missing Sayo for visceral reasons now, which is all the more reason to avoid being alone with her. To do that she needs to get through the week and somehow perform on stage flawlessly so Yukina won't notice either. 

So first she needs to get through the rehearsal this evening. It's already not a good omen. She's finding it hard to focus and has to be corrected by Sayo and Yukina multiple times. At break time even Rinko's approached her to ask timidly if she's feeling all right, because she's looking a bit pale. Lisa steals a look at Sayo but she and Yukina are deep in a discussion, so Lisa lies to Rinko and excuses to the bathroom before Sayo notices. Looking in the mirror she does look terrible, as pale as a stereotypical vampire, probably the only time Lisa is like a vampire. But she doesn't have the time to self-deprecate, her condition is worsening quicker than she can call anyone for help, and her last thought before she fades into darkness is calling to Sayo. 

* * *

"By the way, Lisachi's not looking so hot lately," Hina says out of the blue at breakfast today, and Sayo's used to Hina saying random things, but any mention of Lisa's name is guaranteed to get attention even when she's trying to distance herself from her. Or maybe it's exactly because of it that Sayo's more sensitive to it? Either way Hina is gone before Sayo can quiz her, and Sayo lets her because she'll see Lisa at CiRCLE anyway. 

Ever since that day Sayo's doing her best to smother her feelings, whatever they are, she looks away from them and from Lisa both. She reasons it's because she's promised Yukina she won't do anything that would ruin Roselia. The truth is maybe Sayo's afraid to have it confirmed that Lisa sees her as nothing more than a convenient blood supply, or worse, just another precious bandmate. It doesn't make Lisa any less caring or genuine in her care for Sayo, but Sayo just wants…more. More needed, more wanted, more relied on the way Lisa grabbed on Rei. 

So Sayo tries, but in the end she can't completely look away, and she notices that, like Hina said, Lisa looks unwell. She has the unmistakable look of when she's trying to deny the nature of her existence. But what can she do when Lisa doesn't want to call on her? Maybe Rei will take care of it after rehearsal. With that thought, Sayo turns her mind to Roselia. When she looks back again, Lisa has gone to the bathroom, Rinko says, besides herself with worry. 

"Go after her," Yukina says. "Rehearsal's as good as over." 

"But Minato-san…" 

"Sayo, you're the only one I can trust with Lisa," Yukina says stubbornly. "And you're the only one she'll listen to. Please, for the good of Roselia. Go, we'll take care of your things." 

It's really not just that, a part of Sayo protests, but when Yukina puts it like that she can't refuse. So she goes to the bathroom only to find Lisa collapsed on the floor. For a moment Sayo's stunned with a nasty case of dejavu - she first found Lisa like this nearly one year ago. Then she shakes herself out of it. Sayo knows what to do now. She bites on her right thumb, the one that's less calloused, bites deep enough to draw blood, and apologizing to Lisa, she smears the blood on her blue lips. She hopes Lisa isn't too far gone, and the taste of blood would awaken her long enough to feed properly. Lisa's eyelids flutter open, her eyes unfocused. 

"Sayo?" she mumbles, and Sayo nods, and somehow carries Lisa into one of the stalls and locks it. Then she closes the lid of the closet nad seats Lisa on it, and helpfully guides her mouth to her neck. She waits, but the pricking sensation doesn't come. 

"Imai-san," she whispers, but Lisa only tries to pull away. She's too weak to break Sayo's hold however. "I apologize that I'm not Wakana-san or Minato-san, but this is an emergency. You're dying, Imai-san. Please, take my blood." 

Her frustration must be leaking into her voice, or maybe Lisa actually is close to dying, but finally Lisa closes her eyes and bites down. It doesn't hurt much, it's exactly like having two syringe needles on her neck. At first Sayo feels lightheaded, Lisa's taking her blood faster than usual, and Sayo is frustrated again because it won't be this bad if Lisa would just listen to her and feed regularly. So much for Yukina's belief that Lisa listens to Sayo at all. 

Then the nectar kicks in in exchange for the blood and her frustration's blown through, and Sayo's lost in drug-induced bliss for a while. But only for a while, Sayo almost protests when Lisa withdraws not a second later. Just enough blood to keep her conscious, but not enough to recover. 

Lisa's still staring at Sayo with narrowed eyes as if trying to resolve an illusion. "Why…?" 

Frustration and worry and heartbreak and just a little bit of relief blending together, Sayo doesn't care that they're technically in a public place and anyone can walk in anytime. She blurts out, "Because you're always doing this! You're always so eager to help others to the point of sacrificing yourself, but you won't let us help you in turn! Even me - or maybe it's because I'm me and not Minato-san or Wakana-san that you won't rely on me, but I love you too much to let you suffer when you could prevent it." 

Lisa blinks. Slowly the colour returns to her until she's as red as tomato. Sayo's already redder than that, and unfortunately her hands are full with Lisa so she can't hide her face behind them. Lisa finally says, "I was…just asking why you mentioned Rei…but, um, really, if that's really how you feel…" 

Sayo looks away miserably. Well, the cat's out of the bag now, and anyway she's known she doesn't have a chance, she should just get it over with. Sayo admits, "I saw you with Wakana-san in your room. I was visiting Minato-san - by the way, you should remember to close your curtains when you have guests over." 

"Rei was…Sayo, Rei's a vampire." 

Yes, and therefore a more suitable significant other for another vampire, Sayo thinks sullenly. Still not lookinig at Lisa, she says, "We should at least move back to the studio before someone comes in." 

Back at the studio the other members have left, and as promised Sayo and Lisa's things were gone, with a note that Yukina and Rinko have them, and that they still have the studio for another hour or so. But Lisa suddenly grips her shoulders and Sayo listens once more. "Listen to me, Sayo. Rei's, I asked her to help me with my feeding problems. That's it, Rei's not even single as far as I know." 

"Not single as in-" 

"As in I'm not even thinking of, like, getting with her, dummy." Lisa lets her go, resting her forehead on Sayo's shoulder. Sayo is as relieved as she is confused. Sighing, Lisa continues, "Unlike my parents she can't stay completely off human blood, but she knows her ways around parts of our world that I don't, so I asked her for advice. I,um, I'm happy that you li-lo-um anyway I didn't know that, and anyway it's not good for you so I needed a different source of, er, nutrition." 

Sayo lets it sit for a moment. "I'm guessing it didn't take." 

Lisa nods miserably. "I used to be able to make due on animal blood, but now I can't even swallow it. Same goes for anything else Rei gave me-don't worry, they're all legal and ethical! I think." 

The ethics of vampires probably filching from blood banks…is another conundrum for another time. Lisa's trying to hide it, but Sayo sees through her fib right away. "Ever since you've been feeding off me you haven't been able to drink those other non-live solutions." 

Lisa glares at her. "Don't look so smug, it doesn't mean anything good for you. Sayo, you're just a normal human, even if you're a superior kind of human but you're still completely ordinary which means it's not good for you to have your blood drawn as often as I need it." 

"I recover fast," Sayo says, suppressing her hopes that it was a compliment, that the compliment actually means something. "The substance you inject into my veins in exchange for the blood helps replenish it." 

Lisa opens her mouth and closes it. Says, "Of course it does, it's a vampire trick to keep people like you hooked until we suck you dry. Don't you get it, Sayo? Vampires are parasites, and we take but don't give back, and sooner or later we'll outlive you!" 

Lisa sounds desperate, which to Sayo's trained ears sounds like she's also trying to convince herself it's a bad idea at the same time. And that fills Sayo with hope, because maybe a part of Lisa wants her too. She holds Lisa like a glass vase - she feels as cold as one - and says, "Maybe so, but I know you're different. Over the two years I've known you I've never seen other vampires, or even humans, come so close to death by starvation due to holding back because she's too nice and considerate to her food. And I know you won't ever be that kind of vampire who treats people like cattle. Do you think you will?" 

Despite her brave words, Sayo's waiting for Lisa's answer with dread. Not out of fear for Lisa hurting her, but of pushing Lisa too far so that she rejects Sayo and herself entirely. But she reasons that they both need this to move forward, even if that means away from each other. Sayo watches and waits, and thinks maybe she should've asked for Lisa's reply to her confession first before making bold claims. Finally Lisa answers, "Sayo, that's a very bold and stupid confidence you have in me." 

Sayo takes her hand, and while she's being silly, wraps it between her hands to warm it. "Because I like you," she mumbles, her boldness gone after being called out. 

It flusters Lisa anyway. In a small voice she says, "Underhanded too…hey, can I kiss you?" Sayo tilts her neck, exposing her jugular veins, but still blushing Lisa says, "Not that, a real kiss. With lips. Without tongues. No blood, definitely no blood. Just,um, a kiss." 

Now it's Sayo's turn to blush. She nods and closes her eyes and leans forward. Sayo's never really noticed it before, she's usually too focused on slicing open her tongue on Lisa's fangs and dropping more blood into her, and yes drawing more nectar in return, but Lisa's lips are dry and cracked, and not at all soft like her research has led her to expect. So maybe romance manga are terrible resources, cut her some slack, anyway her thoughts are still obliterated as the sensation spreads from lips to the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. It's subtle at first, a warmth that's slowly filling her until she feels she's about to burst. And she can't get enough. Sayo's about to forget herself and moves in, but all too soon Lisa breaks away and rests her head in the crook of her neck. They stay like that for a while, holding each other. 

But as nice as it is, Lisa probably still needs more blood in her system. "Um, Imai-san…" 

"Shh, don't ruin it." Lisa's breath tickles as she plays with Sayo's hair. "I guess…I can't really. Be confident in myself the way you do. I can't even promise I'll always treat you like you deserve." 

Sayo stay still, her arms still around Lisa. Waiting for her to speak her mind. So, Lisa continues, "But for you, I'll try. Not just try, I'll do it. Because you're more than a, a glorified blood bank to me. So I won't stop trying to find a way to feed myself without sucking on living people. But in the meantime I'll take care of myself better, so that I'm not a burden to you or Yukina or anyone else." 

Sayo lets out a breath she didn't realize she's been holding. That's not a rejection, but it also doesn't satisfy the perfectionist in her. "I'm happy that you'd do it for me, but it's more important that you do it for yourself." 

Lisa laughs. "So strict. One step at a time, Sayo." She finally looks up. Sayo can see there's still worry in there, there's some unspeakable dread too, maybe even the kind that a mere mortal like Sayo can't understand. Serious now, Lisa says, "Last chance to back out now if you're not sure what you're getting into." 

Also serious and even more firm, Sayo says, "I'm not a quitter, Imai-san," and presents her jugular once again because Lisa's started swaying on her feet. In the corner of her vision Lisa smiles grimly as if she's the one having regrets, but it's gone, replaced with a look of determination. Lisa's fangs have grown past her lower lips. Sayo forgets how threatening they look, it makes her spine tingle not uncomfortably. 

"I wish you were, sometimes," Lisa admits, "but then you won't be the Sayo I know and love." She seals the confession with blood, with her fangs sank to the hilt into Sayo's flesh.


End file.
